Ilusiones de mentiras
by Little Artist 123
Summary: Kate,es una "estudiante de intercambio" que se quedara viviendo en casa de Marinette,sin embargo conforme pasan los meses Marinette empieza a darse cuenta de que el comportamiento de su compañera es bastante extraño y este se pone mas raro al conocer a Luka couffaine, ella junto con Adrien deciden averiguar que es lo que ella les oculta. ¿descubrirán la verdad de Kate y Luka?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 : El comienzo

Era una mañana como cualquier otra en paris,la mayor parte de los chicos como siempre iban a la escuela, todos hablaban y convivían tanto adentro como afuera de la escuela ya sea hablando de locuras que hacían, de planes para más al rato  
O simplemente quejándose de tanta tarea todo el mundo se quejaba por eso, algunos por su trabajo y otros por no poder resolver un gran enigma.

En las afueras de paris llegando a una isla que era de lo primero que se vería al llegar al Reino Unido (Inglaterra ) había un edificio blanco del cual solo parecía una estructura más construida por alguna persona a la cual los euros y las libras le sobrarían.

Dentro de las instalaciones varios trabajadores del gobierno británico se encontraban trabajando parecería que sería un día normal, algunos siempre se preguntaron el misterio de las mariposas malignas en Paris, aún que la gran mayoría de estos tenían restringido viajar a parís por el mismo misterio de las mariposas y el hecho de que algo que parecía existir en los cómics ahora realmente existiera era algo que a algunos así como a otros los mataba de curiosidad a otros les daba completamente igual.

Un par de guardias de seguridad caminaban por las instalaciones, ellos llegan a una gran puerta de metal pareciera la entrada a una bóveda de alta seguridad bancaria, uno de los guardias introduce un código de seguridad seguido por muchas muestras de sus huellas táctiles y hasta sus mismas retinas, al hacer esto la bóveda comienza a abrirse.

Cuando los guardias entran a la misma bóveda esta se cierra detrás de ellos casi como caer en una trampa pero ellos no se mostraban asustados, el espacio era muy grande quizá de más de 13 metros de ancho y largo, los 2 guardias avanzaron solo 2 metros donde había una línea que decía que no pasarán de la línea, ambos miran adelante y ven lo que parece ser una jaula con un "burrito"? Gigante en el centro

A ninguno de los 2 pareció importarle y solo se quedaron allí parados por varias horas, hablando de sus vidas o mostrándose tonterías con sus teléfonos, en eso a uno de ellos se le cae el teléfono considerablemente lejos del rango permitido, el dueño del teléfono se apresuró para ir por el sin embargo tan pronto lo tomó una extraña fuerza invisible cortó su brazo.

El guardia gritó de dolor y se sujetó el brazo fuertemente para detener la hemorragia, el todo agitado por el dolor mira hacia enfrente, desde este acercamiento el extraño bulto era en realidad una persona atada con una camisa de fuerza, llevaba lo que parecía ser un bozal y un extraño dispositivo en la cabeza.

La persona estaba Mirando hacia el techo, pero luego voltea hacia donde el guardia, la misma fuerza invisible que arrancó su brazo corto su cabeza matándolo al instante El cuerpo del guardia fue atraído hacia la jaula, y unas llaves levitaron enfrente de la persona la cual se les queda viendo, el guardia que aún seguía con vida corre hacia la persona enjaulada y le quita el seguro a un arma este le empieza a disparar a la persona atrapada y los balazos se escuchan hasta fuera de la bóveda.

Para su desgracia o fortuna no había nadie cerca de ese lugar para escucharlos, la persona atrapada usa las llaves para liberarse de la superficie que la mantenía de pie, frente a ella se veían manchas de sangre en manos, manos, de las cuales solo se veían las Palmas 2 de ellas sujetan una parte de la jaula y doblan los barrotes sin ningún problema.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de seguridad, este lugar estaba lleno de un montón de pantallas mostrando cada rincón e interior de las instalaciones, pero solo había una persona vigilando ese lugar, este hombre también tenía una especie de dispositivo en la cabeza, parecido a una gorra de alberca pero echo de metal, el vigilante presiona un botón este ase que en una de las cámaras la puerta de una bóveda de empezara a abrir, seguido de eso presiona otro que aria sonar una alarma en menos de 5 minutos.

Devuelta en la bóveda, la persona atrapada estaba libre y a su vez completamente desnudase físico delataba que era una mujer de no más de 18 años, en sus manos sujetaba la cabeza del guardia que había disparado, ella sintió el calor de las luces del pasillo fuera de la bóveda pero solo se quedó parada unos momentos.

Un sonido similar a un tarareo de una canción instrumental Era un sonido que hacia eco por el bozal, mientras la chica caminaba lentamente a la salida.

La alarma empezó a sonar, varios guardias de seguridad corren a un cuarto con varias armas y empiezan a cárgalas y calibrarlas, mientras que una voz atreves vez de las bocinas advertía que el personal debía evacuar.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos sercanos a la bóveda, con la destreza de una katana muy afilada una cabeza de otro de los encargados de vigilancia fue limpiamente cortada por una extraña fuerza, los otros 3 encargados corren a más de 12 metros afirmando entre ellos que en un encuentro con esta mujer lo mejor sería mantener una distancia de más de 11 metros, conservar la calma y no tirar nada al piso.

La mujer revisa el cadáver del guardia decapitado encontrando un bolígrafo el cual la mano invisible con sangre toma y se la lanza a uno de los guardias cortándole la garganta, los otros 2 quedaron atónitos ante lo que veían, uno de ellos estaba por tirar del gatillo cuando su brazo es cortado, seguido de él mismo ser cortado a la mitad, el último al igual que el primero fue decapitado.

Todos los guardias que se le Cruzaban tenían la misma suerte siempre le disparaban pero ninguna bala llegó a tocar a la chica y siempre terminaban con la cabeza reventada, convirtiendo los pasillos de la instalación en un matadero, cementerio y a la vez un baño de sangre. Su último obstáculo estaba en el primer piso, ella toma un elevador en el tercero, sabiendo que cuando saldría guardias la estarían esperando, guardias que correrían con la misma suerte que los del tercer piso.

La chica se aproximó a una puerta tan grande como la de su celda, ella voltea y ve una palanca, de la cual baja con su mano invisible cubierta de sangre, la puerta se abre y a fuera la esperaban muchos guardias y un científico de cabello negro en medio de ellos, la chica y el hombre de la bata blanca se quedan viendo fijamente varios segundos, hasta que...

Uno de los guardias se acerca a la chica con la intención de darle un golpe en la cabeza, la verdad es que el golpe lo recibe el, este ase que si aún latente corazón caiga frente a uno de sus compañeros

\- Dispárenle! Grita el hombre de la bata

La docena de guardias disparan al mismo tiempo, frente a la chica se ve como si girara una pequeña hélice de un avión desviando todas las balas, ella se acerca a los demás pero solo a 2 de ellos se les abre el pecho y a otros 2 su cabeza es cortada dado a que estaban en su camino, pero los demás guardias corrieron.

La joven se dirigía a una puerta trasera de las instalaciones lo que vendría a ser la salida de emergencia, el hombre de la bata da la orden de poner a un franco tirador muy cerca de la salida de emergencia, en lugar de cerrarla. Tal vez fue solo por la adrenalina del momento que no ordenó hacer algo más lógico

\- Zero...- susurra el hombre de la bata

Mientras el franco tirador que hacía de guardia apuntaba hacia la chica verificando apuntar a la cabeza, uno de sus compañeros le da un rifle calibre 50 asegurando que para la chica sería como ser arrollada por una camioneta a más de 150 km por hora, la aria volar en pedazos, el francotirador obedece y de nuevo verifica la zona de la cabeza para apuntar.

La mujer se detiene en un pequeño precipicio, abajo de este estaba el mar, ella estaba dispuesta a saltar a su libertad cuando en eso siente que algo se aproxima hacia ella, la bala si llego a impactar en su cabeza, pero a diferencia del resultado deseado ella con ayuda de sus raras habilidades pudo disminuir el impacto del tiro, dando como resultado el mismo que al ser golpeado por una pelota de béisbol a gran velocidad, esto rompió el dispositivo en su cabeza e iso que se desmayara por tal impacto, cayendo en la orilla y siendo empujada por la fuerza de gravedad al océano en una fría mañana.

Devuelta a las a fueras de Francia.

4 autos llegaban a una playa en las afueras de Francia, mientras que 2 de ellos se dirigían más hacia la playa los otros 2 era más a la parte alta de la playa donde estarían la casa de gente rica y con propiedades en la playa.

De uno de los autos sale una chica de negro azabache y ojos azules de nombre Marinette junto con su mejor amiga Alya en cambio del otro auto salen un chico y una chica ambos de piel morena, eran nada más ni menos que Nino y Nora, los 4 jóvenes abren las maleteras de los autos y sacan varias cosas para poder acampar, mientras nino y Nora se encargaban de colocar las carpas Alya fue en busca de unas piedras para una fogata, mientras que Marinette decide ir por ramas para la misma.

Por otro lado en una pequeña colina que daba a la playa iba corriendo un joven rubio de ojos verdes, este estaba tan ocupado en seguir escapando de sus niñeros que no noto a la joven peli negra y terminó chocando fuertemente con ella, los 2 caen al piso muy Aturdidos.

Marinette se soba la cabeza  
-hay me dolió...Oye idiota por qué no te fijas por donde vas ! - grita muy molesta con los ojos cerrados y con las 2 manos en su cabeza

El joven rubio Adrien Agreste se levanta  
-cuánto lo siento, estaba tan distraído que no me fije- comenta un poco avergonzado y extiende su mano para ofrecer ayuda a Marinette

La joven abre los ojos y se levanta en seco al ver que era Adrien

\- Ah...Adrien...que ases...tu...aki?- pregunta muy nerviosa

\- ah...Marinette?...pues yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta?-

\- em...vine a un campamento...de fin de semana con Alya,Nino y Nora- responde Marinette aún nerviosa

\- ah y ... bueno qué tal si vamos un momento a la playa ? - pregunta Adrien quitándose sus zapatos y caminando en dirección opuesta a la que venía Marinette

\- claro ! - responde Marinette muy alegre y yendo con el

Ambos van a la playa y se ponen a buscar conchas a la orilla del mar disfrutando del ambiente y en parte también de la compañía del otro

\- sabes está es la primera vez que estoy en la playa con una amiga, nunca imaginé que se sentía tan relajante - comenta Adrien sonriéndole a Marinette

Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y mira asia arriba para mirar el reflejo del sol en el mar pero lo que ve la sorprende demasiado

\- oye Adrien...mejor no mires hacia enfrente - comenta Marinette un poco asustada

\- que? Por qué ? - pregunta Adrien haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Marinette y volteando hacia enfrente

Ambos no podían creer lo que veían frente a ellos era una joven quizas un poco más grande que ellos, completamente desnuda y con un largo cabello castaño claro, la chica se toca la cabeza donde con anterioridad le había pegado el tiro aún que Adrien y Marinette no sabían de eso, ella levanta la mirada y mirando por primera el exterior mostrándose asombrada y confundida al igual que Adrien y Marinette.

Ella al percatarse de la presencia de ellos 2 sale corriendo pero una roca en su camino ase que se tropiece y caiga en la arena, su acto siguiente no fue lo que Adrien y Marinette esperaban en lugar de levantarse y seguir su camino ella se puso a llorar.

Marinette voltea a Adrien de espaldas y ella se quita su "chaleco " negro

\- Adrien dame tu camisa blanca - demanda Marinette al joven rubio

\- que ? - pregunta un poco confundido

\- lo que oíste, dámela ya – exige ella

Unos minutos después la chica desconocida estaba sentada en un tronco con la camisa blanca de Adrien y el chaleco de Marinette tapando su intimidad, por su parte Marinette le limpiaba la herida ala chica con un trapo, por su Adrien estaba volteado para respetar la intimidad de una amiga y una desconocida.

\- Marinette, sabes si esta chica habla algo de francés ? - pregunta Adrien volteando a ver a Marinette

(Para nosotros sería español pero no olvidemos que ellos son originalmente franceses)

\- no lo se, solo se que estaba herida tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza -

Adrien se les acerca y ambos notan unas cositas extrañas saliendo de su cabeza parecían cuernos de una cabra pero al revés y más pequeños

\- que serán estas "cositas" en su cabeza? - se preguntan los 2 y ambos los tocan la reacción de los 2 fue de total sorpresa pues eso no solo parecían cuernos, eran cuernos y estaban adheridos a su cabeza

\- y ahora que vamos a hacer ? Deberíamos llamar a la policía? - pregunta Adrien a Marinette

\- sería lo mejor pero creo que deberíamos ayudarla, pero no se si podamos si no nos entiende a menos que...- Marinette se le acerca a la chica y extiende su mano amistosamente y sonriendo

La chica no entendía lo que Marinette le quería decir ella también mira su mano y la extiende hacia con Marinette

\- you need help ? (Tú necesitas ayuda?) - pregunta Marinette a la chica pero en el idioma inglés, la chica asiente con la cabeza, aparentemente no entendía francés pero si inglés.

**Nota de la autora antes de continuar: a partir de aki Cada vez que alguien interactúe o hable con zero den por hecho que están hablando en su idioma el idioma inglés hago esta aclaración por qué mi inglés no es tan bueno y para no tener que poner 2 veces el mismo diálogo, dicho esto continuemos.**

De repente a lo lejos se escuchan 3 voces

\- Marinette?! Llaman 2 voces femeninas y una masculina

\- debemos salir de aki nadie debe saber de ella ! - comenta Marinette alarmada

\- es un buen punto, ven síganme - dise Adrien llenos por la dirección por donde llego

Marinette ayuda a la chica a caminar y ambas siguen a Adrien antes de que lleguen Nino, Alya y Nora.

Al llegar a una residencia un poco más pequeña que la manción agreste ellos se aseguran de verificar el perímetro y entran a un cuarto temporal de Adrien

\- baya de la que no salvamos, por ahora - dise Adrien un poco nervioso

Por su parte la chica daba vueltas en círculos por el cuarto

\- dinos sabes cómo te llamas ? - pregunta Adrien a la chica y poniendo frente a ella una libreta y uña lápiz

La chica toma el lápiz y escribe todo el abecedario encerrando las letras **K,A,T,E. (Se pronuncia Keit)**

\- supongo que debemos conformarnos con eso - disen Adrien y Marinette

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta la chica había sacado una de sus manos invisibles y tocó el torso de Adrien,el solo sintió una sensación de escalofríos pero nada de dolor

Dey toma a Marinette de un brazo y señala la puerta del baño,Marinette mira Adrien y le pide permiso de usarlo el acepta y las 2 entran

\- es increíble cómo me suelo meter en líos - comenta Adrien en voz baja su kwami plagg sale de su escondite

\- te seré honesto la presencia de tu nueva "amiga " es algo incomoda.

Adentro del baño Marinette estaba con la otra chica en la ducha ayudándola a bañarse, los pocos minutos ambas ya tenían toallas, kate aprovechó este momento y uso la misma mano que uso con Adrien pero en una Zona diferente esta vez toco la cabeza de Marinette y se quedó así por unos minutos, a diferencia de Adrien quien no sintió nada La expresión de Marinette era de total shock como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua muy fría.

Ella empezó a sentirse mareada y a duras penas se volvió a vestir, encontró en uno de los cajones del baño una camiseta sin mangas y un bóxer ambos limpios, Marinette se los pasó a kate y ella se los puso, en esta ocasión dey ayudó a Marinette a salir del baño.

Adrien al verlas ayudó a Marinette

\- te sientes bien? - pregunta Adrien preocupado por su amiga

\- si solo me sentí...mareada...podrías...cuidar de ella...mañana volveré y le traeré algo de ropa - comenta Marinette

\- segura que estás bien ? Pregunta Adrien

\- si solo necesito recostarme- dise Marinette y sale del lugar

Adrien mira a kate un luego se dirige donde su maleta y empieza a desempacar varias cosas

kate solo se queda sentada mirando todo asu alrededor, de nuevo estaba en una instalación pero por lo menos no estaba recluida ella toca su cabeza la verdad es que le dolía mucho y no podía recordar bien cómo es que llego a donde está.

Mientras tanto Marinette había regresado con Nino,Nora y Alya los cuales se percataron de su mareo y preguntaron por su estado pero ella sólo se excusó diciendo que se había entretenido e insolado demasiado, Marinette se tomó una botella de agua y se sentó en un tronco, ya que ni ella sabía que le estaba pasando.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de la isla en las cercanías de Londres, el hombre que se había encontrado cara a cara con "zero " y una mujer también con bata blanca miraban la bóveda donde solía estar encerrada, La Mujer tomó nota de que la jaula, su sistema de 5 cerraduras, todo estaba destruido y le escurría sangre.

\- lo destruyó todo, aún no sabemos cómo logró abrir las puertas pero estamos investigando- comenta la mujer

Por su parte el hombre de la bata, se dirige a lo que era un simulador de disparos donde estaban varios soldados disparándole a un chico de quizás 14 años enfrente de él se veía como una hélice girando frente a él de color negro, al igual que zero tenía un dispositivo en su cabeza y a diferencia de ella él lleva a ropa blanca, poco después los soldados se detienen al igual que la "hélice " frente al chico realmente eran 4 brazos semi transparentes con tonalidad negro

Unos científicos hacían notas desde afuera

-De todos los pocos varones él es el único que obedece - comenta uno de ellos

En eso llega el hombre de la bata

\- transpórtenlo con los soldados, lo pueden usar como rastreador y posteriormente cuando la encuentre eliminara a su reina - ordena fríamente

Los científicos repiten la orden por el micrófono y varios de los guardias se llevan al chico

-se puede saber que pretende hacer? - pregunta la mujer al hombre de la bata

Él voltea a verla fríamente y le responde

\- solo un monstruo puede matar a otro monstruo.

Devuelta en parís.

Marinette estaba metida en su saco de dormir temblando un poco, y con un pañuelo en la frente, al lado de ella la miraba preocupada su amiga Alya, ella sale de la tienda para cenar con su hermana y su novio pero con una clara expresión de preocupación

\- Como sigue tu amiga ? - pregunta Nora

\- tiene fiebre - dise Alya con preocupación

\- creen que deberíamos regresar a parís ? - pregunta Nino

\- ahora es muy noche, hagamos esto si mañana sigue igual o peor regresamos, si mejora quiere decir que solo le afecto un poco el calor - comenta Nora

Nino y Alya se miran y luego miran a Nora para aceptar su idea.

Por otro lado en la casa de "verano" de Adrien el y plagg ya se habían ido a dormir, por lo tanto ninguno se percató de que su "invitada especial" se había movido del cuarto y había llegado al techo de esa casa, ella miraba la hermosa luna llena de esa noche, con el viento su cabello se ondeaba un poco, ella extiende sus brazos como si estuviera abrazando algo.

Abrazando la libertad, justó antes de volver a bajar a la casa voltea a ver a la luna como si estuviera hablando con ella y susurra

\- esto acaba de empezar, y esta vez...nunca...nos detendremos...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Exterminio?

La noche continuaba en parís la capital de la moda, todo parecía ir bien, era una noche fresca y tranquila, muchos de los parisinos y algún que otro turista estaban durmiendo, pero casi siempre podría haber una excepción, a esas altas horas de la noche un helicóptero del gobierno británico estaba sobre volando la ciudad de parís, a muchos de los Ciudadanos les extraño eso tomando en cuenta que no es una ciudad con mucho crimen y menos a esos niveles.

Por otro lado en el helicóptero, en este habían varios hombres vestidos con armamento militar, el que los dirigía sostenía unas tarjetas mientras le explicaba algo a sus compañeros

\- escuchen todos, según la información proporcionada, nuestro objetivo posee un arma desconocida, su munición y rango límite es totalmente desconocido - menciona el líder a sus soldados

\- arma desconocida?- se pregunta uno

\- rango y munición desconocida?- se pregunta otro

\- eso no tiene sentido!- grita uno de ellos

\- Quizá para ustedes no lo tiene..- se escucha una voz todos voltean y ven a su lado una especie de camilla sujetada al suelo del helicóptero, en ella estaba un chico de aproximadamente 14 años amarrado con una camisa de fuerza, sujeto a la camilla con unas correas y con un bozal para personas caníbales.

\- cierra la boca fenómeno!- dise uno de ellos

\- oye Niño ya déjate de juegos y dinos dónde está 0!, la "reina" no pudo haber ido tan lejos!- grita el mismo soldado

\- La única aura que siento es la de mis compañeros...en la isla...no siento la de Kate  
-

( se pronuncia Queit)

\- apropósito, ya llegaron los refuerzos en tierra, dicen que irán encubiertos a encontra nos avisarán cualquier cosa, por ahora creo que es mejor regresar- dise el informante.

Por otro lado en una playa en las afueras de parís, hurgando en la orilla del mar se encontraba Kate ella seguía en las mismas usando la ropa interior de Adrien, no se podría saber qué quería hacer, en un punto ella levanta su mano y la mira sonriendo.

Por otro lado Marinette sale de la casa de campamento donde estaba y va un poco lejos para convertirse en Ladybug ella con su yoyó va a la casa de playa de Adrien y con cuidado entra por la ventana, Ladybug busca con la vista a la chica castaña pero no la encuentra, al ver en la cama de Adrien solo lo encuentra a él durmiendo profundamente, al mirar en el sofá de la habitación no ve a nadie.

\- genial, adiós a mi idea de regresarla a parís y dejarla en mi casa por mientras- piensa Ladybug saliendo del lugar.

Ladybug recorre la parte de la zona cerca de la casa de Adrien para ver si la encuentra.

Mientras tanto en parís, en el río sena, había una casa barco, dentro de la misma un joven de entre 16 - 17 años estaba tocando la guitarra en su habitación, parecía estar tranquilo hasta que su tranquilidad es interrumpida por unos golpeteos de afuera, Luka sale de los camarotes del barco y llega a cubierta, cuando lo ase nota que estaba lloviendo, cosa que no le sorprendió demasiado, él toma y abre un paraguas para ver quien estaba allí. El ve que había unos hombres con impermeables negros en frente de su casa.

\- si que desean?- pregunta Luka

\- ben acá hijo necesitamos hacerte unas cuantas preguntas - dise uno de los hombres

El joven estaba un poco dudoso pero decide que mejor va con ellos antes de que suban por el.

\- qué pasa señores?- pregunta Luka un tanto confundido

\- FBI- dise uno enseñándole la placa de policía

\- disculpa las molestias hijo, pero has visto a esta mujer?- pregunta el segundo hombre sacando una foto.

En la foto se ve a una chica de aproximadamente la misma edad de Luka, vestida de blanco, cabello largo y castaño claro con ojos color miel, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Luka eran los pequeños cuernos que salían de su cabeza.

El joven sólo se muestra muy serio ante esto.

\- porque la buscan?, está en problemas? O pérdida?- pregunta Luka

\- oye nosotros somos los que asemos las preguntas aki!, responde la viste o no?!- le grita uno de los policías

\- oye tranquilo - le dise su compañero

\- no te preocupes, es una persona extraviada, su familia está muy preocupada por ella - responde el oficial

Luka se queda callado y muy serio unos segundos pero luego levanta la vista.

\- no la e visto - responde Luka

\- de acuerdo, disculpa las molestias, buenas noches- se disculpa el oficial y el y su compañero se retiran.

Luka frunce el ceño y saca su mano del rango del paraguas, él suspira y regresa abordo de casa.

De regreso en la playa.

Había 2 soldados armados caminando por la misma.

\- solo estamos autorizados de buscar en la costa, asegúrate de no ir tan lejos - dise un soldado a su acompañante

\- dijeron que el objetivo tiene un arma secreta, cual crees que sea?- pregunta el soldado escolta

\- si no sabemos qué es, podría ser más difícil - piensa el

En eso el soldado líder se detiene, el otro sólo se le queda viendo, el soldado líder se relame los dientes.

\- creo que encontramos oro - dise mientras que un tanto a lo lejos se veía a una chica hurgando en la arena, en ese lugar recientemente había empezado a llover por lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ese clima temporal.

Más sin embargo este fue interrumpido cosa que la sorprendió, Kate voltea y ve a Marinette, sosteniendo un paraguas, ella se había des transformado y había ido a buscarla en forma civil para pasar desapercibida.

Kate la mira un poco extrañada, Marinette se pone de cuclillas frente a ella.

\- santo cielo...que ases en este lugar?- pregunta Marinette

Marinette coloca su mano en el hombro de Kate y nota que estaba temblando.

\- no te conozco mucho pero parece que eres un poco escurridiza- dise Marinette y extiende su mano

-vamos tengo una amiga que puede ayudarte- dise Marinette con una sonrisa

\- uh?- se pregunta kate

Marinette estaba a punto de levantarse para ayudar a Kate a levantarse pero de repente algo salta sobre Marinette y la deja en el suelo.

\- Marinette!- grita Kate muy preocupada Marinette tiembla por el dolor de ese golpe

Los 2 soldados ven los cuernos sobresaliendo de la cabeza de Kate.

\- Bueno parece que no estaban bromeando cuando dijeron que tenía cuernos que sobresalen de su cabeza - dise el lider

\- probablemente pero no creo que deberíamos estar tan cerca - dise el soldado escolta

Marinette medio se levanta.

\- que están haciendo?!- pregunta un tanto aterrada

Dando a que en esta ocasión habló en su idioma original (francés) los soldados británicos apenas y le entendieron

La respuesta que obtuvo fue que el líder la apuntó en la cabeza con su arma y luego voltea ver a su compañero.

\- hay autorización de matar a los testigos?- pregunta al escolta

\- no lo creo, y aún si lo hubiera creo que deberíamos informar a la jefatura - responde su compañero

\- dijeron...matar?..- pregunta Marinette con voz temblorosa

\- que acaso no entiendes nada, mocosa Francesa?, matar significa que sólo debo tirar de este gatillo, para que tu cerebro salpique por todas partes y mueras!- explica el soldado británico

Marinette se levanta y jala a Kate del brazo.

\- vamos! Corre Kate- dise Marinette

Pero el soldado los apunta con su arma y dispara al piso, causando que ambas se detengan y quedándoles claro que no estaban bromeando

\- Ella es nuestra presa- dise el soldado y le aplica un derribe barrido a Marinette asiendo que se vuelva a caer, dado a que estaba un poco menos de arena el impacto fue más fuerte y por ende le dolió más.

\- Marinette?...- pregunta kate sentada y moviendo a Marinette

El soldado la patea con fuerza en el estómago, Marinette se sujeta el lugar del golpe y tiembla por el dolor.

El soldado ahora apunta a Kate con el arma.

\- creo que deberíamos divertirnos un poco para ver quien vive y muere- dise el soldado.

Mientras tanto con Adrien.

Él se había levantado para ir al baño, cuando este salió quedó extrañado, el volteo a ver a su sofá y notó que no estaba Kate.

\- creo que tendremos que hacer una pequeña misión de búsqueda- piensa Adrien suspirando y mirando su anillo

\- Plagg, garras fuera!  
Adrien se transforma y sale por la ventana, el con su bastón se Eleva y busca alguna señal de Kate.

En eso ve un brillo rosa a lo lejos, cosa que lo deja extrañado, Chat noir va a la dirección de donde vio el brillo, cuando llegó se quedó más que atónito Ladybug estaba en el suelo.

\- Ladybug?- se pregunta el sin poder creerlo y luego se acerca a ella confirmando sus sospechas

\- Ladybug!- grita el y se acerca

\- Ladybug, mi lady, estás bien?- pregunta el moviéndola

Ladybug tiembla un poco producto de la paliza que había recibido como Marinette, ella aun débilmente levanta la mirada y mira a Chat noir

\- que te pasó?, que ases aki?- pregunta Chat noir confundido

\- Kate...donde...está...kate...?- pregunta Ladybug como un susurro.

Chat noir la carga.

\- primero vamos a buscar ayuda para ti - dise Chat noir llevándose a Ladybug/Marinette de esa Escena.

Por otro lado más lejos pero en la misma playa.

Uno de los soldados estaba arrastrando a Kate por la arena tirando de uno de sus pies

\- Quizá no sea ella, esta chica es...diferente a la descripción- dise el escolta

\- Alguna vez viste a otro humano con cuernos?- pregunta el lider

\- no pero- responde el escolta

El líder jala el cabello de Kate.

\- ahora empieza la diversión, vamos a pelear, VAMOS!- dise el soldado y arroja a Kate ella solo mira un tanto aterrada

\- no por favor, no me obligues hacerte daño- implora Kate

\- pero que le pasa?, se supone que es una asesina- piensa el escolta

El líder golpea a Kate en la mandíbula con su arma, La mandíbula de ella sangra y cae semi inconsciente a la arena.

\- esto es aburrido me esperaba algo mejor, mejor tú acaba con ella - dise el líder

\- que dice?- pregunta el escolta

\- acaba con ella después de todo esa es la misión - dise el lider

Al recibir ese golpe Kate entra en trance, ella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas en ese trance.

\- sin importar lo que haga...siempre término donde empecé - dise Kate

\- déjame protegerte...- escucha ella

\- pero lo que haces es malo - dise Kate

\- no es malo si ellos empiezan y si tú lo ases en defensa propia- escucha una voz ella voltea y mira a otra versión de sí misma pero con una parte del cabello tapándole un ojo

\- tienes razón..- dise Kate levantando la vista

\- desde ahora cada vez que estés en peligro...yo te protegeré - dise la segunda Kate

\- si...protégeme...- dise Kate como un susurro, en un flash recuerda a los soldados

\- SÁLVAMEEEE!-

El soldado escolta dispara, el ruido del arma se escuchó y sangre salpicó sobre la arena

El soldado líder volvió a ver pero no fue lo que se esperaba, su compañero tenía un gran agujero en el pecho.

\- Señor!- grita el antes de ser partido por la mitad por una fuerza "invisible"

El líder estaba más que atónito, Kate de estar en el suelo pasa a levantarse lentamente, ella miraba detenidamente a su oponente, dado a la oscuridad de la noche no se notaba mucho pero ahora su cabello castaño claro era más oscuro y sus ojos de ser color miel pasaron a ser un color bordo.

El soldado rápidamente le dispara a Kate, pero las balas son desviadas antes de tocarla, ella lentamente avanza asía el, el soldado sigue disparando pero el resultado es el mismo las balas son desviadas por esa fuerza antes de tener la oportunidad de tocarla.

\- qué diablos eres?!- pregunta el soldado aun disparando a diestra y siniestra.

Kate abre un poco más sus ojos, el soldado no lo veía pero ese pequeño acto hiso que de su espalda salieran brazos invisibles, ella tenía algunos guardados pero sólo sacaría los que necesitara, ella de momento solo saca 4 de ellos.

Kate da un zarpazo en la arena, apartando al soldado, este cae aún lado y ve la marca de un brazo en la arena.

\- un brazo?- se pregunta el. Kate busca con la vista y encuentra un poco de basura, ella la toma y con sus manos extra las lanza contra el soldado

Solo estaba jugando, no tenía motivos para pelear realmente enserio

\- Ella sólo lanza cosas al azar?- se pregunta el soldado escondido

De repente un pedazo de una lancha cae muy seca de el. el se aparta de allí mientras la otra mitad también es lanzada asía el, este sólo esquiva para que ella se pueda acercar más, cuando esto pasa el se levanta y apunta con el arma, para su sorpresa Kate tenía el arma secundaria de su compañero.

\- oye eso no es muy justo- dise el soldado con ironía.

Ella le dispara y logra tumbarlo más no matarlo gracias al chaleco antibalas, con ayuda de sus brazos ella se impulsa y llega más rápido con el, antes de que esté se mueva ella lo inmoviliza con sus brazos como si fueran cuerdas, para que así no se escape de sus manos, el soldado la mira temblando, ella solo lo mira fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos rojizos.

\- esto es divertido para ti?..- pregunta ella con una voz más rasposa

\- maldita sea!- grita el soldado y lentamente levanta la mano donde sostenía su arma primaria, casi al instante esta fue cortada separándola de su brazo.

El soldado británico da un fuerte grito de dolor

\- maldita perra! Cómo te atreves!- dise intentando alcanzarla con su otro brazo, el siente que algo toma su brazo y da un giro de 360  
Grados quebrándolo el soldado nuevamente grita de dolor.

\- ya verás maldita...jamás olvidare tu cara!- le grita el soldado británico

\- eso se arregla fácilmente- susurra Kate

Ella extiende uno de sus brazos invisibles y usa 2 dedos colocándolos en los ojos del soldado y aplastándolos, ella utiliza otro y con los 2 lo ahorca.

\- ya me aburrí...te liberare de este sufrimiento - dise mientras aún lo asfixiaba

Ella siente que tiene algo y en eso mira su mano que la tenía cerrada, ella al ver lo que había en esta se queda en shock.

Kate siente un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ella pone sus manos sobre la misma mientras grita de dolor, pasando unos segundos el dolor cesó ella voltea a ver al soldado agonizando, dado a que le había arrancado los ojos él no lo notaba pero nuevamente tenía su cabello castaño claro y sus ojos color miel, ella mira muy asustada, Kate se levanta y sale corriendo.

Mientras tanto con Adrien.

El aún convertido en Chat noir regresa a la casa en la playa suspirando de alivio.

\- no es así como pensé que lo descubriría, pero por ahora será mejor no decirle, y realizarme un examen de vista por lo siego que fui todo este tiempo- piensa el.

Pero en eso capta algo que le llama la atención el ve a Kate sentada en las escaleras de la entrada principal de la casa, el se acerca más y desactiva la transformación, para poder acercarse a ella como Adrien.

El se acerca a ella, Kate lo voltea a ver y extiende su mano dejando ver una pequeña pero peculiar concha color azabache con toques color dorado.

Adrien se pone de cuclillas frente a ella.

\- por favor, no tengas la costumbre de escapar muy seguido, nos meterás en problemas- dise Adrien un poco serio

Kate asiente con la cabeza y aún le enseña la concha como asiéndole una señal de que la tome.

\- Muchas gracias - dise Adrien mirando la concha

Kate sonríe levemente.

Pasan unos minutos y de nuevo los 2 se encontraban en la habitación de Adrien, el se las había arreglado para meterla en la casa pasando desapercibido no se tomó la molestia de esconder a Plagg pues Kate no sabía nada de ellos así que no había tanto peligro.

Kate estaba sentada frente a la mesa y en eso ella estornuda.

\- salud- dise Adrien

\- oye, quien eres y por qué te estaban buscando?- pregunta Adrien

\- Ese simio estúpido no debe saber nada de nosotras- escucha Kate en su mente

Ella solo baja la mirada y no le responde a Adrien

\- incluso Marinette dijo que Luka le llamo diciéndole que la policia te estaba buscando, pero no los voy a dejar, porque yo, las protegeré a ambas, nadie va a llevarte y nadie volverá a lastimar a Marinette- dise Adrien muy serio frente a Kate

Kate lo miro confundida por qué él había combinado el inglés con su idioma materno Francés así que apenas y le pudo entender.

Adrien le enseña una camisa chica y de color negro

\- changer de vêtements - dise Adrien  
(cámbiate la ropa)

Kate solo mira la playera confundida y luego mira a Adrien igual confundida, el rubio traga saliva

\- je le ferai,mais promets, je ne verrai rien- dise Adrien  
( yo lo are, pero prometo, que yo no veré nada )

Luego mira que la camisa que Marinette le puso estaba tan mojada que literalmente todo se le marcaba, Adrien traga saliva pues jamás se había encontrado en una situación así con ninguna chica.

La camisa mojada ya estaba aún lado Adrien toma la seca

\- puedes...levantar brazos, así ?- pregunta Adrien con los ojos cerrados y levantando los brazos, Kate le obedece y lo ase

\- no te preocupes, lo are con cuidado- dise Adrien deslizando las camisa colocándosela a Kate

El joven rubio nuevamente traga saliva

-ahora van los calzones... que complicado - piensa para sí mismo

Por su parte Plagg estaba a lo lejos evitando partirse de la risa por la situación en la que había quedado su portador.

Mientras tanto, en la isla cerca de Londres.

El hombre y la mujer de las batas de laboratorio caminaban por los pasillos, La Mujer tenía cabello negro azabache, recogido en un chongo y sus ojos eran verde acua.

\- fallaron?- pregunta el hombre de la bata

\- si, por cómo dejó a los 2 hombres estamos más que seguros de que fue obra de Zero, pero aún no tenemos ninguna noticia de su paradero - responde la Mujer de la bata

\- es difícil creer que se quede tan tranquila por tanto tiempo sin hacer absolutamente nada- dise el hombre de la bata

Ambos se paran en una puerta de metal con el número 4.

\- sigo pensando qué número 4 no es el más indicado que podamos usar - dise la mujer

La puerta se abre y ambos ven a otro científico parado mirando frente a un vidrio.

\- cómo está?- pregunta el hombre de la bata

\- está pasando por muchos castigos por no haber podido encontrar a Zero esta noche, ya no sé si los machos de esta sub especie sean útiles - le responde al hombre de la bata

Los 3 miran por el vidrio y miran al chico de cabello negro atado con unos grilletes en sus manos, tenía la mirada baja.

La pared estaba llena de abolladuras de dudosa procedencia y él estaba prácticamente bañado en su sangre.

El débilmente levanta la mirada y dice casi como un susurro.

\- una...más...-...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: 2 caras una moneda**

Llegó el amanecer en la capital de la moda, el sol entró por una de las ventanas de una casa deslumbrando el rostro de una parisina, Marinette dupain cheng se levanta y después de comer su desayuno, como cualquier alumno toma su mochila y va al colegio.

Al llegar Marinette se queda extrañada al ver que en la escuela no había nadie más sin embargo estaba abierto, Marinette un poco extrañada se dirigió a su salón, al estar cerca del aula pudo notar que las ventanas de este estaban todas tapadas por cartulinas negras, Marinette siente un escalofrío recorrer su espina, aún así decide entrar, cuando lo ase la puerta se cierra tras ella, Marinette se sobre exalta, cuando ella voltea lo que ve a sus compañeros de clase sentados todos en el mismo lugar de siempre, pero solo eran sus cuerpos, ninguno estaba vivo.

En eso Marinette noto algo, faltaba Adrien Agreste, Al ver la escena Marinette dio un grito desgarrador de terror, casi al instante pudo escuchar una siniestra voz femenina, Marinette busca desesperadamente con la vista, en menos de un flash, del techo baja alguien y este se levanta, Marinette distingue que era una figura femenina esbelta y alta, su vestimenta era similar a la de un ninja, las telas eran negras y tenían detalles rojos, la piel de esta chica estaba de un anormal color gris al igual que su cabello rojo, esta tenía una máscara color negra, Marinette no tardó en deducir que era un akuma, pero no se parecía a nadie que allá visto antes.

\- cometiste un gran error al recibirme en tu vida- dijo el akuma con una voz que hacía eco, lo que más le sorprendió a Marinette es que a diferencia de los demás akumas que solían ser paricinos y hablaban francés, este akuma no, el o ella solo hablaba en inglés.

\- quien eres?...que...quieres?!- pregunta Marinette asustada

\- oh nada en particular, MultiTache solo quiere completar su colección- responde el akuma extendiendo su mano hacia Marinette y mostrándole algo que la dejó helada, era el anillo de Chat noir.

Marinette estaba en shock y un tanto confundida, parecía que el akuma no hablaba francés más si podía entenderla.

\- MultiTache sabe que buscabas esto - dise el akuma mientras señala a Adrien ella lo estaba sujetando por el cabello, el akuma lo tira al suelo y pone un pie sobre el.

\- no es tan estúpida como parece, ten cuidado de ahora en adelante, tú serás la que más sufra en este juego- dise el akuma parecía que hablaba en tercera persona, este de su espalda saca una catana, sin perder tiempo la levanta y la clava en la cabeza de Adrien Agreste matándolo instantáneamente.

Marinette grita de horror y se deja caer de rodillas.

\- ADRIENN!- grita Marinette con voz quebrada y se tapa la cara con sus manos mientras sollozaba

El akuma saca la katana de la cabeza de Adrien.

\- MultiTache te liberará de este infierno, ella se va a deshacer de todos ustedes, cuando por fin llegues allí, al fin estarán juntos, ahora, muere...-

Marinette no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando levantó la vista la akuma MultiTache ya le había atravesado el pecho con la misma katana.

Marinette cae al suelo en un charco rojo.

\- esta vez no pudiste ganar, es una lástima que termines así...no lo crees?, Ladybug?...- dise el akuma

Marinette se sorprende bastante por las palabras de aquel akuma, lo último que ella pudo ver fue una imagen del akuma acercándose a ella o posiblemente a sus aretes, después de eso todo fue oscuridad.

\- Noooooo!, Paraaaaaa!- grita Marinette

\- Marinette!, despierta!- escucha ella

Los ojos de ella se abren de golpe, ve una imagen algo borrosa de un techo, Marinette mueve la cabeza y ve a una ventana, ella voltea a su lado derecho y ve a Alya sentada junto a Nino, ambos se percatan de que los estaba viendo y van hacia ella, Marinette se sentía rara, como si acabara de despertar de un buen sueño.

\- por fin despiertas, si que tenías un sueño profundo- dise Nino

\- chica te encuentras bien?- pregunta Alya muy preocupada

\- pareces confundida, si recuerdas tu nombre y quiénes somos verdad?- pregunta Nino

Marinette asiente con la cabeza.

\- donde, estoy?- pregunta Marinette muy confundida

\- respondiendo a tu pregunta, estás en un hospital privado en nuestra ciudad parís - responde Alya

Marinette vuelve a mirar de reojo el cuarto.

\- pues, parece un bonito y tranquilo lugar- responde Marinette

\- si es una locura, aún que no lo creas estuviste inconsciente 3 días enteros- menciona Nino

\- por que razón estoy aki?- pregunta Marinette, casi en un flash recuerda su anterior sueño y toca su pecho

\- no lo recuerdas?- pregunta Alya

\- no es de extrañarse, tenía un golpe muy duro en la cabeza- menciona Nino

\- y aún que suene raro tu pequeña cabecita no tiene heridas superficiales- responde Alya

Esto hace que Marinette toque su cabeza aún que parecería que se estaba acariciando el cabello.

\- Bueno, el día que fuimos a la playa te desapareciste un largo rato, te estuvimos buscando un largo rato, hasta que mi hermana llegó con Chat noir- cuenta Alya

\- Chat noir?- pregunta Marinette

\- si, nos dijo que te encontró en la arena desmayada y que habías sufrido un fuerte golpe, nos comentó que te llevó a un hospital y nosotros decidimos venir lo más rápido posible - concluye Nino

\- a decir verdad creo que los 4 estábamos en shock por eso, no creíamos que una pequeña fiebre te pusiera tan mal- responde Alya

\- jamás en mi vida había visto a Adrien tan pálido - dijo Nino

Esas palabras captaron la atención total de Marinette.

\- cuando nosotros llegamos, el ya estaba aki contigo, en las primeras horas recibía llamadas de su padre o su secretaria, llamadas que él no contestaba- continuo diciendo Nino

\- en una ocasión recibió una visita de la secretaria de su padre, pero le dijo que no se iría y que no podían obligarlo- complementa Alya.

Si antes Marinette estaba confundida ahora estaba en shock.

Ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que la Razón por la que el iso eso fue por qué el mismo la encontró, el mismo descubrió que la chica de sus sueños siempre estuvo con el, más él había sido un siego idiota, tuvo que arreglar varias cosas, desde evitar que descubrieran a Tikky, hasta poner a salvo a Kate sin levantar sospechas, ahora que lo sabía nada lo separaría de su lady, espeto tal vez un pequeño clavo suelto.

\- esperábamos que una vez despierta nos contaras qué pasó, ya que Chat noir no fue muy específico- dise Alya

\- pero parece que no todo resulta cómo se planea - completa Nino

Marinette toca su cabeza.

\- no recuerdo nada- dise Marinette y cierra los ojos, un recuerdo fugas de ella arrodillada en la arena tapando de la lluvia a una chica castaña pasa por su mente.

\- todos nos estábamos tomando turnos, después de la escuela Nino y yo tomábamos turnos para venir a verte, tus padres estaban contigo cuando eran horas de clase, incluso té trajeron ropa limpia, y- dise Alya y señala atrás de la cama.

Marinette la mira un poco extrañada y se asoma por el extremo, lo que ve la deja muy sorprendida y conmovida, era Adrien, este estaba recostado en una bolsa para dormir color azul, el aún estaba durmiendo y tenía su rubio cabello algo despeinado.

\- deberías sentirte orgullosa Marinette- dise Nino

\- si, el chico no se a alejado de ti desde hace 3 días, como dijimos todos estábamos preocupados por ti, pero cuando llegamos la cara de él no tenía comparación- responde Alya .

Un leve sonrojo parece en las mejillas de Marinette y sonríe mientras miraba a Adrien dormir.

\- a propósito, no hay algo que quieras hacer ahora que estás despierta?- pregunta Alya con una leve sonrisa pícara

\- pintar su bello rostro...- dise Marinette embobada, pero casi como un susurro.

Marinette extiende un poco más su mano a hacia la cara de Adrien, ella aparta el cabello de Adrien, dejando ver mejor su rostro, Marinette sonríe muy enternecida, Alya y Nino igual sonríen al verla y luego se miran.

Marinette acaricia una de las mejillas de Adrien, ella la toma y jala ligeramente de esta.

Casi al instante la parte del frente de la bolsa se levanta, seguidamente de Adrien con cara de Niño que quería dormir 5 minutos más, con esa misma cara el voltea a ver a sus amigos.

Marinette aún con el sonrojo en su cara levanta su mano y ase seña de "hola"

Adrien se exalta y rápidamente se mueve, esta vez sin querer cae en la cama de hospital de Marinette, el chico se mueve nuevamente pero esta vez se cae al suelo, los 3 chicos miran muy preocupados esto, pero Adrien rápidamente abre la bolsa para dormir y sale de esta, antes de levantarse medio acomoda su cabello con sus manos, luego de eso se levanta y mira a los 3.

\- oigan si van a usar a Marinette como mi nuevo despertador, al menos avísenme...- dise Adrien tallándose un ojo

Marinette vuelve a ruborizarse y pone sus manos en sus mejillas sintiendo gran ternura al ver a Adrien prácticamente recién levantado.

Por su parte Alya y Nino ríen, luego se miran y se guiñen el ojo.

\- Bueno, nosotros ya tenemos que irnos, se hace tarde- dise Alya

\- oh, está bien, gracias por estar aki- responde Marinette con una sonrisa

\- nos vemos luego, Adrien cuida de Marinette- dise Nino con un tono burlón, un leve sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de Adrien, mientras que Nino y Alya se retiran.

Un silencio muy incómodo se torna entre ambos, hasta que Adrien voltea a ver a Marinette.

\- dime, ya te encuentras mejor?- pregunta Adrien rompiendo el silencio

\- ah...si, gracias por preguntar- responde Marinette

-es bueno saberlo - responde Adrien sonriéndole a Marinette, ella con un leve sonrojo le regresa la sonrisa

Adrien levanta la bolsa de dormir y empieza a doblarla.

\- entonces...como supiste que estaba aki?- pregunta Marinette con sierta curiosidad

Adrien abrió los ojos como platos pensando en una excusa que sonara creíble.

\- Bueno al igual que Alya, y Nino, Chat noir me aviso del incidente- responde Adrien

\- oh enserio?- pregunta Marinette

\- así es- responde Adrien un poco nervioso

\- sabía que no siempre era un gato burlón - pensó Marinette, cuando en si recordó un pequeño detalle

\- KATE!- exclamó Marinette

\- perdón?- pregunta Adrien mirando a Marinette

\- Kate, la chica de cabello castaño, con cuernitos, ella está bien?- pregunta Marinette bastante preocupada a Adrien.

\- no te preocupes por eso, ella está bien- responde Adrien con calma

Marinette suspira aliviada.

Muchas horas más tarde los padres de Marinette fueron a llevar la ropa, su sorpresa fue encontrarla no solo despierta si no también hablando con el joven agreste, ellos abrazaron a su hija y le dieron las gracias al joven agreste por haber estado cuidando de ella todos estos días, no sabían cómo darle las gracias por eso y además el hecho de que él dijo que se encargó de cubrir los pagos del hospital, después de unas horas más en observación dieron de alta a Marinette, ella con ayuda de sus padres recogió sus cosas del cuarto, Adrien iso lo mismo y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares, por la mente de Adrien no podía dejar de pensar que le podría esperar un castigo legendario, pero a decir verdad nada podría ser peor que su vida en general llena de restricciones.

Marinette finalmente estaba en la entrada de su casa, ella iba a entrar pero su Madre la detiene.

\- espera querida, hay algo de lo que debes de estar enterada- dijo sabine

\- de qué cosa?- pregunta Marinette

\- veras, tu escuela tiene sistema de intercambio, ellos ven cuál de las familias de los alumnos es más adecuada para recibir a un alumno de fuera- explica tom

\- quieren decir que nos eligieron a nosotros?- pregunta Marinette

\- así es, así como nosotros accedimos a que Bridgette se fuera de intercambio a Londres, decidimos aceptar a una estudiante de intercambio también de Londres- responde sabine

\- sabemos que es repentino, pero esperamos que no te moleste una nueva presencia en la casa- completa Tom

\- están bromeando?, claro que no me molesta, de hecho creo que ya hacía falta un nuevo aire en la casa- responde Marinette con optimismo

Tom y sabine se miran y sonríen, los 3 suben al departamento, al llegar los padres de Marinette le piden que espere en la puerta un momento, ellos entran y ven en la sala sentada con sus manos juntas y la cabeza baja a una delgada chica de test blanca, largo cabello castaño claro, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla color azul marino, una camisa color violeta con rayas blancas, usaba unos convers color negro.

Los 2 la toman por el hombro y le disen que quieren presentarle a su hija, la chica levanta la mirada dejando ver sus ojos color miel.

Tom y sabine llegan a la puerta con ella, Marinette se queda más que atónita, esa chica ya la había visto antes, por un momento no la reconoció dado a que cuando la vio por primera vez estaba muy desarreglada y era muy delgada, esta chica tenía un poco más de carne en sus huesos, aparte de eso había otra cosa diferente era que en su cabello tenía una especie de banda color negra y los cuernitos de esta eran color rojo, fuera de esas diferencias Marinette estaba totalmente segura de que esa chica era Kate, la chica que ella y Adrien encontraron desnuda en la orilla del mar.

\- Marinette, ella es la nueva estudiante de intercambio que estará viviendo con nosotros- habla sabine muy alegre

La chica castaña levanta la mirada y saluda con su mano un poco tímida.

\- su nombre es Katie, ella es de Londres, no entiende mucho francés así que ayúdala a que se sienta cómoda de acuerdo?- pregunta tom a su hija

\- ehh, claro que si papá, es un gusto conocerte Katie - responde Marinette extendiendo su mano a la chica, pero la respuesta no fue la que esperaba, la chica de acerca a ella y le da un abrazo, Marinette un poco confusa lo corresponde

\- Marinette ride?, nice tu meet you (Marinette verdad?, mucho gusto!)  
puedes llamarme Kate, si quieres- habla ella un poco tímida, esto sorprende a Marinette, cuando ella la vio en la playa, Kate parecía entender el inglés más no sabía que ese era su idioma materno, lo entendía y lo hablaba.

\- Marinette, dado a que el cuarto de Bridgette aún no está del todo limpio esperamos que no te moleste que Kate se quede en tu cuarto un día o 2- dise sabine

\- para nada- responde Marinette sonriéndole a su Madre, ella toma la mano de Kate.

\- come white me (ven conmigo) - dise Marinette subiendo a su habitación, Kate la sigue.

Marinette alista una de sus sillas y le pide a Kate que se siente en ella, esta accede, Marinette trae otra silla y ella se sienta frente a Kate.

\- todo fue obra de Adrien- dise sin más Kate

\- espera que?, como supiste que iva a preguntar cómo llegaste a mi casa?- pregunta Marinette

\- no sabía, pero quería ahorrar saliva- responde Kate

\- entonces el iso todo un plan para que terminaras en mi casa?- pregunta Marinette

\- en resumen si- responde Kate aún alegre  
\- para ser rubio no es tan estúpido- escucha Kate en su mente.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones británicas.

El hombre de la bata con cabello negro estaba parado frente al chico de cabello negro, este tenía unos grilletes que lo mantenían sujeto a la pared, los cuernos que sobre salían de la cabeza del chico eran diferentes a los de Kate, estos no parecían cuernos de cabra, los del chico parecían orejas de gato.

El chico levanta la mirada, los ojos de este chico eran color verde, con sus ojos esmeraldas mira al hombre de la bata.

\- señor...Mirage...-dise el chico débilmente mirando al hombre, él intenta levantarse para acercarse más a él pero los grilletes en sus manos se lo impidieron.

El señor Mirage sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su bata una llave, la cual usó para soltar al chico de las cadenas que lo tenían aprisionado, el chico mira sus manos y luego mira al hombre.

\- Alex, necesito que hagas algo por mi- habla el doctor Mirage.

El chico se queda sentado mirando al hombre.

\- que quieres que haga?- pregunta el chico ahora nombrado Alex

Desde afuera la mujer de bata, cabello negro azabache recogido en un chongo y de ojos azules miraba junto con otro científico a través del vidrio, ella se quita la bata dejando ver que usaba un traje ejecutivo, como el de una secretaria, la chica cuelga la bata en un perchero.

\- disculpa, por qué número 4 se refiere al Doctor Mirage con tanto respeto? Tienen algún parentesco?- pregunta La Mujer, cuando hablo su asentó "inglés" parecía un tanto mezclado con el de alguien que originalmente hablaba francés.

\- claro que no tienen ningún parentesco, pero número 4 al igual que muchos y muchas otras a estado aki desde que era bebé, como todo animal ellos necesitan a una figura paterna o materna, muchos como Alex son sometidos a experimentos que son tortura en todo el sentido de la palabra, para poder resistir esas circunstancias, necesitan enfocar su mente en algo que no sea su tortura, para así mantener su cordura - explica el otro científico

\- así que el a elegido enfocar su mente con el "apoyo " de Mirage?- pregunta la chica

\- cree en él como un padre, e intenta darle gusto en todo, pero no todos hacen lo mismo, si no lo tuviera como apoyo, el ya habría muerto de tristeza hace mucho - explica el científico

La chica de cabello azabache da un suspiro de tristeza y voltea su cabeza no pudo evitar dejar caer lágrimas.

\- número 4 es pacifista, jamás a usado sus vectores para lastimar humanos, si para desviar las balas pero nada más, pero no sabemos si eso va a llegar a cambiar- explica el científico él y la chica ven la conversación.

\- necesito que mates a alguien- habla el doctor Mirage.

el chico baja la mirada.

\- no puedo matar personas- responde el chico en voz baja

\- el objetivo es una Vectoriana, igual que tu Alex- explica el doctor Mirage

Alex levanta la mirada para ver detenidamente al doctor.

\- uno de ustedes a escapado, sabemos que ustedes los vectoriales pueden sentir la presencia de sus semejantes, así es como pueden encontrarse y luego aniquilarse - explica el doctor Mirage.

Alex levanta levemente la vista.

\- podría encontrar a mi semejante, pero...no matarla...- responde Alex aún cabizbajo

\- solamente la atraparemos, en cuanto la encuentres dinos donde están, e iremos por ambos- dise el doctor Mirage

\- señor Mirage, dime, esa fugitiva, te a causado algún problema?- pregunta Alex

El doctor Mirage solo asiente con la cabeza sin decir una palabra.

\- no hay muchas opciones, solo puedo confiar en ti para encontrar a Zero- dise finalmente el doctor Mirage

Al escuchar el nombre código "Zero" Alex se queda quieto sin decir u hacer nada luego levanta la mirada limpiando unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

\- está bien, si eso quieres, lo voy a hacer señor Mirage - responde Alex con una cara más animada.

El doctor Mirage sale de la sala de experimentos y mira a la chica y el otro científico.

\- qué número 4 esté listo para salir mañana por la mañana - dise con un tono muy inexpresivo antes de retirarse.

Más tarde esa noche, en parís.

Marinette estaba en su balcón meditando un poco, para ella habían pasado muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, la joven azabache estaba tan enfocada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que cierto chico rubio con traje de súper héroe se había parado en una parte de su casa.

\- buenas noches- habló el joven sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos

\- Chat noir?- se preguntó Marinette

\- perdón por llegar así sin avisar - dise Chat noir un poco apenado

\- oh no, está bien, enserio tranquilo - responde Marinette

\- sabes, deberías ser más cuidadosa, no siempre estaré allí para salvarte cuando se te ocurra pelear en la playa- dise Chat noir con un tono un poco burlón

Marinette rueda los ojos pero luego suspira.

\- no te preocupes, lo tendré, y gracias, por salvarme Chat - responde Marinette de manera sincera

\- no hay de que- responde Chat girándole el ojo a Marinette

\- y dime, qué te trae aki?- pregunta Marinette

Chat noir se reincorpora frente a La azabache.

\- es sólo que creí, que querías esto devuelta- responde Chat noir, de su espalda saca una pequeña bolsa color rosa claro, con una M en ella.

Marinette se sorprende por eso, ella toma la bolsa aún sorprendida.

\- gr...gracias- responde Marinette.

Chat noir hace una pequeña reverencia ante ella.

\- sabes que siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites, mi lady- dise Chat noir para luego extender su bastón e irse saltando de techo en techo.

Por ese último comentario la cara de Marinette era de completo shock, chat noir solamente la llamaba así cuando era Ladybug.

En eso la bolsa se abre y de esta sale Tikky.

\- wow, acaba de llamarte, su lady?- pregunta la pequeña criatura roja.

\- OH POR DIOS LO SABE?!,COMO LO SABE?!- se pregunta Marinette mientras que su cara aún era de completo shock.

A la mañana siguiente, en paris, Francia.

Kate y Marinette estaban saliendo de la panadería, las 2 iban a cruzando la calle para poder llegar al colegio, la vestimenta de Kate era igual a la que llevaba el día que conoció a Marinette la diferencia era que ahora ella estaba peinada con 2 medias coletas altas que tapaban sus cuernos, Kate estaba tan distraída hablando con Marinette que olvido prestar atención al camino, provocando que chocara con alguien, este alguien cargaba una caja con varias cosas pero al chocar con Kate las cosas cayeron al piso.

Kate había caído hacia atrás y se había dado un golpe en la cabeza no muy fuerte, ella medio se levanta volteando para el otro lado sujetando su cabeza.

Marinette ve con quien había chocado Kate, era un chico mayor que ella de cabello negro con puntas pintadas de color azul.

\- Luka?- se pregunta Marinette, ella mira las cosas tiradas en el piso y luego mira a Kate.

\- estás bien Kate? No te pasó nada - pregunta Marinette preocupada

\- cuanto lo siento, no me fije por donde iba, no se lastimó tu amiga?- pregunta Luka bastante preocupado por lo que iso.

Entre Luka y Marinette ponen las cosas devuelta en la caja, Kate por su propia cuenta logra pararse dándole la espalda a Luka y Marinette, ellos no notaron que su cabello castaño claro se iso un poco más opaco.

Kate se voltea y despliega 4 de sus invisibles brazos los cuales Ibann hacia Luka, más específicamente a la cabeza este último volteó a donde ella.

Logrando que Kate viera su cara, A solo unos centímetros de él, al mirar sus cara una imagen aparece en la mente de Kate, la de un niño de 8 años, cabello negro, ojos azules, camisa roja con negro, los ojos del Niño estaban inundados de lágrimas.

\- YA BASTAAAA! - escucha Kate el grito del Niño.

Sus ojos se abren al recordar eso y detiene sus brazos, ella los aleja del chico. Marinette se agacha para recoger la caja, ella se la da a Luka.

Kate baja la mirada mientras toca su cabeza y miraba a otra dirección para no ver al chico de pelo teñido.

\- Luka...- dise Kate con un susurro la joven se da la vuelta y regresa por donde vino.

\- no, espera!- dise Marinette, a pesar de haber hablado en francés Kate la escucho pero siguió su camino.

\- quien es tu amiga, y que le pasa?- pregunta Luka a Marinette estando bastante confundido.

\- no sé qué le pasa pero debo ir por ella, ella está bajo la protección de mi familia, si algo le pasa será mi culpa y la de mis padres!- responde Marinette alarmada.

\- no te preocupes, te ayudaré en su búsqueda - dise Luka con determinación, los 2 adolescentes se miran y asienten con la cabeza para luego ir en busca de la chica castaña.

\- Adrien me dijo que ella pudo regresar a su casa en la playa, pero aún no conoce esta ciudad lo suficiente como para regresar a la mía- piensa Marinette.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

En unas escaleras de piedra que se encontraban aún lado del puente de los candados de parís.

Se encontraba número 4, mejor conocido como Alex, el chico vestía una camisa blanca, pantalón negro y unos tenis azules, el se encontraba mirando un gorro color azul marino, el chico suspira y se coloca el gorro, el mira abajo de las escaleras.

Sentada al final de las mismas estaba una chica de cabello castaño, sus ojos color bordo miraban al vacío, no reflejaban ninguna emoción, a pesar de lo que podía parecer esta chica no era la dulce Kate...

Era otra cara de ella, alguien que representaba todo lo que ella odiaba, una cara que solía mantener bajo llave pero hoy había salido, ella era Zero...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Encuentros

Alex encuentra a Kate sentada al final de las escaleras de piedra, el no la toca solo se queda parado a un par de escalones de ella.

\- te debo llevar a casa, no debemos pelear, no te preocupes por el transporte, acabo de mandar la información, sobre nuestra ubicación geográfica actual- dise Alex.

Kate se levanta, aun dándole la espalda sin decir u hacer nada.

\- acaso también me piensas matar?- pregunta Alex

\- jamás e matado, ni matare a ningún humano- responde Kate con una voz muy fría prácticamente inexpresiva, sin embargo ella se refiere a matar a los afectados por el virus, no a humanos como Marinette.

\- cómo?- pregunta alex.

Kate sigue avanzando pero Alex va tras ella.

\- espera!, Zero por favor vuelve conmigo, yo no puedo regresar sin ti - dise Alex y baja la mirada, pero en eso el nota que Zero saco 4 de sus vectores y todos estaban rozando su cabeza.

\- quédate quieto, si tan solo mueves una vena del cuerpo, vas a morir - responde Zero, al ver que el chico obedeció ella aleja sus vectores de el, luego le vuelve a dar la espalda.

\- lárgate - dise Zero de manera cortante

\- pero- dise Alex, en eso Zero voltea y con sus vectores lo Estrella contra la pared, Alex cae algo adolorido.

\- sabes, tenía pensado dejarte vivir, por qué en este asqueroso mundo somos pocos, pero, eres muy molesto - dise Zero.

Alex aprieta los dientes, recordando los experimentos del laboratorio en Londres, los cuales eran cercanos a la tortura, ese golpe no fue nada para el.

\- esto no duele - dise Alex entre dientes, Zero voltea a verlo.

\- me oíste bien?!, esto no me duele nada!- exclama Alex y despliega sus vectores y los lanza a Zero, ella usa los suyos para impulsarse hacia atrás, pero aún así los vectores de Alex la golpean y la hacen estrellarse lejos.

El golpe que Kate alias Zero recibió por el ataque de Alex fue en la espalda, esto la dejó levemente temblando de dolor, un golpe en esa zona era algo delicado, Alex se acerca a ella y despliega uno de sus vectores, Kate lo nota al instante ese vector tenía una onda de poder de un ligero tono negro por lo que eso significaba que los vectores de este chico a diferencia de los de ella sí eran visibles a los ojos humanos.

Alex con su vector toma a Zero del cuello y la mantiene en el aire, esto hace que a ella le empiece a faltar el aire, Alex la deja caer, Kate barre el piso con el trasero antes de volver a ser estrellada contra otra pared de piedra, Zero despliega 4 de sus vectores hasta donde estaba Alex, probablemente los vectores de este chico tenían un rango de 5 metros por qué él aún la sujetaba del cuello con su vector, es entonces que se le ocurre una idea que podría ayudarle a deshacerse de este chico un tiempo.

\- Tus brazos...son más largos...- dise Zero con una fingida voz de sorpresa y miedo

\- descuida Kate, no te voy a matar, sin embargo pienso castigarte, por ser posiblemente la peor hija del mundo - dise Alex muy serio.

Mientras tanto con Marinette, ella se encontraba corriendo por las calles de parís buscando alguna pista del paradero de Kate, gracias a la ayuda de Luka estaba cubriendo más terreno, pero no era suficiente parís era una Ciudad muy grande y Kate era una chica muy escurridiza podría estar en cualquier sitio, en eso el teléfono de Marinette suena, ella mira quien le llamaba era Alya, Marinette deja que el teléfono siga sonando y continua su búsqueda, el teléfono nuevamente suena, ella revisa quien era en esta ocasión, ella pensó que sería Alya pero para su sorpresa no era Alya, era Adrien.

Marinette suspira y decide contestar.

\- Marinette, donde te has metido? Por qué no has llegado a la escuela, acaso pasó algo malo?- pregunta Adrien a través del teléfono

\- no, no yo estoy muy bien - responde Marinette

\- entonces qué pasó? Por qué no te presentaste a las primeras horas?- pregunta Adrien

\- Adrien - dise Marinette

\- Marinette?- pregunta Adrien algo extrañado

\- recuerdas a esa chica, que encontramos en la playa?- pregunta Marinette poniéndose seria

\- a Kate? Si, como olvidarla, qué pasó con ella?- pregunta Adrien algo extrañado

\- nosotras 2 íbamos llegando a la escuela, pero Kate chocó con alguien y al verlo se fue, la estoy buscando - explica Marinette

\- entiendo, pero con quien se topó como para irse? - pregunta Adrien

\- se topó con el hermano de Juleka - responde Marinette

\- alto, dices que chocó con Luka?- pregunta Adrien

\- asi parece, debo encontrarla, ella ahora es responsabilidad mía y de mis padres, si algo malo le pasa será parcialmente mi culpa - dise Marinette

\- entiendo, ten por seguro que si no tuviera una agenda tan apretada, te estaría ayudando a buscar a Kate - responde Adrien

\- Adrien, te pediré de favor que no le menciones nada de esto a nadie - pide Marinette con gran seriedad en su voz

\- por mi no te preocupes, no dire nada, en fin ya casi es hora de entrar a la siguiente hora, suerte con la búsqueda- dise Adrien con un tono de motivación

\- Gracias Adrien, bye - dise Marinette y cuelga el teléfono.

Ella continúa caminando y en eso escucha un ruido era como el de una pared derrumbándose, Marinette voltea en todas direcciones y en la parte baja que Daría al río Sena vio que se levantaba una cortina de humo.

Marinette toma nuevamente su teléfono y busca entre sus contactos a Luka Couffaine, al encontrarlo le marca.

\- Luka - habla Marinette

\- si?, qué pasa ?- pregunta Luka del otro lado de la línea

\- cómo vas con la búsqueda?- pregunta Marinette

\- Bueno hace rato pregunté por una chica como la de la foto que me mandaste, dijeron que la vieron por la parte baja que da al río, pero este lugar es muy grande me temo que tardaré un poco - dise Luka

\- está bien, cualquier pista o dato que tengas sobre el paradero de Kate me avisas, comprendes?- dise Marinette

\- si, comprendo- dise Luka y cuelga el teléfono.

El joven de cabello teñido revisa su teléfono y mira la foto que Marinette le mando una chica aparentemente mayor que la propia Marinette de largo cabello castaño, camisa morada con rayas blancas y unos brillantes y hermosos ojos color miel.

\- está chica me resulta familiar, si supiera por qué - piensa Luka y guarda su teléfono para seguir su camino.

Por otro lado donde Kate y Alex.

Zero estaba sujetando el vector de Alex en un intento de que no le falte más aire pues este aún seguía dispuesto a extrangularla.

\- si yo fuera enserio estoy seguro de que abrías muerto por lo menos 3 veces, todo lo que tenías que hacer era moverlos un metro a otra dirección menos al frente - dise Alex.

Pero en eso una banca es arrancada del piso, la banca de dirige a Alex, está tenía el propósito de distraerlo para que soltara a Kate cosa que resultó exitoso, por esquivar lo que Kate le lanzó se desconcentro y dejó de estrangularla.

Zero se iba a reincorporar pero es golpeada por un vector de Alex en la cara que la hace caer cerca de la orilla de la calle apuntó de caer al río, los 2 se reincorporan y quedan los 2 frente al otro cara a cara, Alex miraba a Zero con gran seriedad mientras ella se mantenía Inexpresiva.

\- que as decidido? Ya vendrás conmigo?, entiéndelo Kate, no me puedes ganar si tienes tan poca experiencia con tus brazos - dise Alex muy serio.

Pero Zero ladea una sonrisa malévola, de la nada 3 grandes piedras son lanzadas a Alex este las esquiva a duras penas, y cae al suelo, luego son lanzados los restos de la banca el con sus vectores se reincorpora rápidamente.

\- parece ser que los rumores eran ciertos, pese a que no tiene un dominio experto en sus vectores, su poder y velocidad son superiores a los míos- dise Alex y mira a donde estaba parada Kate dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba.

\- pero que?!, a donde se fue ?- se pregunta Alex

En eso una gran cantidad de piedras que formaban el piso y las escaleras son lanzadas hacia alex, Kate desciende dado a que estaba sujetándose en lo alto con ayuda de sus vectores, al descender Zero sonríe satisfecha pero rápidamente cambia su expresión a una de molestia, Alex había usado sus vectores para defenderse de los ataques ofensivos de Zero.

\- asi que sabes cómo usarlos?, bien supongo que no está nada mal para un chico que solo es una rata de laboratorio - dise Zero

\- suficiente!- dise Alex y se impulsa con sus vectores.

Kate hace lo mismo pero ella llega más alto en su impulso, Zero rodea su brazo con uno de sus vectores y aprovecha eso para golpear a Alex en el estómago, la fuerza del golpe fue tal que logró hacer que escupiera sangre, Kate saca 2 de sus vectores y toma a Alex de la cabeza y lo impulsa hacia abajo asiendo que se estrelle fuertemente contra el piso.

Marinette iba corriendo por allí pues estaba al tanto con los ruidos y las cortinas de humo, Marinette llega a un puente y desde allí observa la pelea entre los 2 chicos con cuernos, cuando parte del humo levantado se disipa Marinette logra ver mejor a Kate.

\- es ella - dise Marinette en voz baja.

Por otro lado en la pelea.

\- Zero, perdóname - dise Alex y extiende su vector y toma una pierna de Kate.

\- si te hago esto no serás capaz de moverte, por ti misma - dise Alex.

Marinette se percata de esto y corre a las escaleras bajándolas rápidamente, dirigiéndose a donde estaba Kate.

\- Por favor!, no peleen!- dise Marinette acercándose más a Kate.

\- no te le acerques!- grita Alex corriendo a donde Marinette, está distracción iso que el vector de Alex soltara la pierna de Kate.

Zero mira con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ella mira a donde Alex y con la misma fuerza en los vectores con la que lograba desmembrar la usa sobre la pierna y la mano de Alex, las extremidades salen volando por el cielo y la pierna del joven Alex rueda a donde estaba Marinette, tanto Alex como Marinette miraban en shock lo que acababa de pasar.

\- AHHHHHH!- grita de horror Marinette por lo que acaba de presenciar.

Los gritos de Marinette irritan a Zero, ella usa 2 de sus vectores y toma a Marinette, está la lanza lejos importándole poco o nada lo que le pudiera pasar, Marinette sale volando e impacta en unos árboles que estaban bastante lejos del Río.

Por su parte la pierna amputada de Alex sangra a montones, este tiembla producto del dolor.

\- y ahora qué hago...?- se pregunta Alex mientras que unas ligeras lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos.

Frente a él se para Kate, está lo miraba con una mirada tan fría y llena de maldad qué aria estremecer a cualquiera.

Alex levanta la mirada como aun intentando demandar dignidad ante ella, aún que algo forzada.

\- eso no me dolió en lo más mínimo!- dise Alex.

Por ese comentario el brazo donde tenía la mano recién cortada, es arrancado, se puede escuchar el crujir de sus huesos antes de ser arrancado.

Alex da un fuerte grito de dolor.

\- sigue sin dolerte?- pregunta Zero con un tono de voz muy inexpresivo

\- no duele, no duele- dise Alex arrastrándose intentando escapar.

Zero toca a Alex en la cabeza con uno de sus vectores, Alex se queda en shock y cae al suelo como si estuviera desmayado pero aún estaba despierto solo sentía que no podía moverse.

Zero se le acerca y lo mira bastante indiferente.

\- estás sufriendo?, te duele mucho verdad?, no tienes de que preocuparte, no será por mucho...- dise Zero y despliega 2 de sus vectores estos se dirigían a la cabeza de Alex.

Pero de repente, una bala pasa rodando la cara de Kate, esto hace que ella se detenga en seco, ella voltea al puente de donde antes vino Marinette, por la distancia no se apreciaba bien pero había 2 francotiradores.

\- maldición! Falle, lo intentaré de nuevo - dise uno de ellos.

\- no creo que sea necesario- dise el otro y voltea a las escaleras.

Los 2 ven al doctor Mirage bajando por estas y acercándose a Kate alias Zero y Alex, cuando el llega mira un tanto indiferente el resultado del combate entre los 2 chicos.

\- Alex...- dise el doctor Mirage

\- pa...padre- dise Alex con debilidad, este cambia su cara de dolor a una de enojo y usando poca de la fuerza que tenía logra desplegar uno de sus vectores y toca a Kate en el ojo.

Kate grita de dolor y toca su ojo.

\- maldito!- grita furiosa y pone cara de concentración, para intentar sacar sus vectores pero no importaba lo que hiciera, no salía ni uno solo.

\- pero que mierda?!, no los puedo sacar!, ahh! Maldito macho que fue lo que me hiciste?!- pregunta Zero entre dientes.

\- ya basta Kate- dise el doctor Mirage.

Zero voltea a donde estaba parado y ve que a su lado estaba una mujer usando un traje sastre, lo que más le llamó la atención es que esta mujer tenía un gran parecido con Marinette, era casi idéntica, como si fuera la misma Marinette pero adulta, aún lado de ambos había 2 soldados armados.

Zero voltea a otra dirección y ve que también estaba bloqueada la otra salida.

\- parece ser que es el fin, al menos para número 4- dise La Mujer

El doctor Mirage se acerca a Alex y lo toma en brazos.

\- por que no te esperaste a que llegara?- pregunta el doctor Mirage

\- quería...que...se sintiera...orgulloso de mi...- responde Alex

\- deberíamos disparar?- pregunta uno de los soldados a la Mujer.

\- no deben provocar a una mujer- responde ella

\- me pregunto por qué no ataca?- se pregunta ella en su mente

\- escuche a ese bastardo llamarte padre, pero creo que tú estás muerto ante los ojos de quien realmente es tu hija - dise Zero de manera irónica

\- lo se...- responde el doctor Mirage y se voltea.

El le da un golpe tan fuerte a Zero que hace que se caiga y se golpee con fuerza contra el piso de piedra, todos miraban más que incrédulos lo que acababa de pasar.

\- eso no es nada, comparado con el dolor físico que Alex está soportando ahora- dise el doctor Mirage fríamente a Zero.

Zero, voltea a verlo con clara cara de rabia,

\- y el dolor físico de Alex, no es nada...COMPARADO CON TODO EL DOLOR QUE ME HAS HECHO PASAR! - dise Zero limpiándose un hilo de sangre en su boca, ella mira furiosa a ese doctor.

Ella se reincorpora, varios de los soldados la apuntan con sus armas.

\- tirar a matar!- dise uno de los soldados.

Zero sale corriendo y varios de los soldados la siguen, a lo lejos se pueden escuchar los disparos.

\- señor?- dise la mujer acercándose al doctor Mirage.

\- Bridgette, perdóname por involucrarte en esto - dise el doctor Mirage

\- no, está bien, creo que ya no importa - responde la Mujer de traje sastre ahora llamada Bridgette

\- Ella...escapó...?- pregunta Alex

\- Chico, ya no hables, estarás bien, lo prometo - dise Bridgette poniéndose de cuclillas aún lado de Alex.

\- ahora, soy un inútil?- pregunta Alex al borde del llanto.

\- no, claro que no - dise Bridgette como un intento de consolar a Alex.

Mientras tanto en una parte más alejada del Río cena.

Se encontraba Luka sentado sobre una de las escaleras aparentemente pensando, algo le preocupaba, ya era poco más de medio día hace poco había tenido una pequeña llamada con su hermana, él le había preguntado por Marinette ya que después de la llamada de Marinette hace unas horas está ya no respondió el teléfono.

Luka le había marcado a su hermana para preguntar si sabía algo de Marinette pero Juleka respondió que Marinette no se había aparecido en la escuela en todo el día, esto preocupó al joven pelinegro.

\- desaparece su compañera, y luego ella?, debería preocuparme por esto? Es demasiada coincidencia- dise Luka en voz baja

\- Marinette...- dise Luka como un susurro.

En eso un ruido lo saca del trance, el voltea a ver al cielo y ve que había un helicóptero sobre volando parís, pero este tenía pintado una bandera que no era la de Francia.

\- un helicóptero?, que raro - dise Luka bastante extrañado.

En eso Luka escucha un Sonido, un sonido como si fueran llantos, Luka se levanta y voltea en todas direcciones, el voltea a ver y mira al final de las escaleras a una mujer, Luka se acerca a ella y ve que esta chica estaba temblando de dolor y sujetaba uno de sus brazos el cual estaba sangrando mucho.

Cuando Luka la ve sus pupilas se dilatan, el revisa su teléfono y ve la foto que Marinette le mando y luego ve a la chica, eran idénticas no cabía duda, eran la misma persona.

La joven castaña sollozaba y levanta débilmente la mirada.

\- eres tú...- dise Luka bastante sorprendido.

El voltea y mira que a diferencia de en la foto está chica no tenía la banda negra en el cabello y los cuernos eran de otro color.

\- qué es eso? - se pregunta Luka y toca los cuernos que sobre salían de la cabeza de Kate.

\- no puede ser!, son cuernos reales...- dise Luka bastante sorprendido, la joven castaña mira a Luka directamente a los ojos, él también la mira.

\- Marinette...- dise la joven castaña casi como un susurro mientras aún sollozaba.

Luka mira la sangre que aún escurría por el brazo de Kate.

\- déjame ver- pide Luka con un tono suave y con cuidado quita la mano de Kate de su hombro, lo que ve lo deja sin aliento, la joven tenía varias heridas de bala en el hombro pero no llegaron más allá del codo.

\- pero que te pasó?, Marinette dijo que te habías perdido, pero...- dise Luka bastante confundido, al escuchar el nombre de Marinette la joven castaña se abalanza sobre Luka y le da un fuerte abrazo, mientras se escondía en su pecho y lloraba.

\- oye, estás bien?- pregunta Luka respondiendo el abrazo algo confundido, con una mano abrazaba a Kate de la cintura y con la otra acariciaba su cabello en un intento de calmarla.

En eso Luka siente la sangre de Kate escurriendo por el brazo de él.

\- estás herida - dise Luka, el se quita su sudadera y con algo de fuerza logra cortar una manga y la usa para hacer un torniquete en la herida de Kate, luego la ayuda a levantarse, dejando que lo use como apoyo.

\- eso bastará por ahora, en el hospital te podrán curar- dise Luka con un tono tranquilizador.

\- y...Ma...Marinette?- pregunta Kate en voz baja pero con un claro tono de preocupación

\- estás preocupada por ella?, descuida no eres la única - responde Luka

\- Marinette...amigo...?- pregunta Kate algo torpemente, no era una experta y no entendía casi nada de lo que Luka decía.

\- si, soy un amigo de Marinette, no tienes de que preocuparte, estás en buenas manos - responde Luka con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, de alguna u otra manera esa tranquilidad fue transferida a Kate.

\- yo...Kate...- dise ella un poco tímida

\- mucho gusto Kate - dise Luka mientras le ayudaba a caminar

\- tú?...- dise Kate como una pregunta

\- Luka - responde el joven pelinegro

\- Luka?..- dise Kate un tanto confundida, Luka asiente con la cabeza.

Kate sonríe ligeramente, por alguna razón al estar en contacto con el joven Couffaine sentía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad que nunca antes sintió o almenos no que ella recordara.

Por otro lado cerca de la mansión agreste, el joven agreste estaba siendo llevaba do de regreso a su casa, el estaba mirando por la ventana cuando en eso ve algo que lo deja muy sorprendido, él le pide al conductor que se detenga y esté lo hace, Adrien sale del auto y va a donde estaban unos árboles, en medio de estos árboles había 2 botes de basura, los cuales estaban tirados con gran parte de la basura regada por el piso pero eso no fue lo que le preocupó lo que hizo que al joven agreste se le helara la sangre fue ver a Marinette entre la basura, parte de su ropa estaba rasgada y su cabello estaba todo revuelto, tenía varios rasguños en su cara y brazos, además de estar Inconsciente.

\- MARINETTE?!- exclama Adrien tomando a la joven azabache entre sus brazos.

El guardaespaldas de Adrien y Nathalie ven por qué Adrien se había bajado del auto, ven que tenía entre sus brazos a una de sus compañeras de clase.

\- pero que le pasó?- pregunta Nathalie

\- no lo se, cuando llegue aki ella ya estaba así- responde Adrien muy preocupado

\- debemos ayudarla, no puedo dejarla aki en este estado- dise Adrien levantándose cargando a La azabache.

Adrien la mira entre sus brazos, nunca se había detenido a mirar a Marinette, aun estando Inconsciente se veía tan bella y frágil, parecía una muñeca de porcelana, aún que en esas condiciones parecería más una muñeca algo descuidada.

\- llévala adentro, llamaremos al doctor, ya verás que todo estará bien Adrien - responde Nathalie

Adrien asiente con la cabeza y con ayuda de su guardaespaldas lleva a Marinette adentro, más específicamente a la habitación de Adrien, el guardaespaldas coloca a la joven inconsciente en el sofá del cuarto.

Mientras tanto en un hospital.

Luka estaba sentado afuera de la sala de curaciones, él aún estaba algo pensativo, no sabía qué pensar en estos momentos.

Una voz lo saca de su trance.

\- Luka Couffaine?- pregunta una enfermera

\- ah, e si soy yo- responde Luka saliendo del trance

\- usted venía con la señorita de cabello castaño y largo?- pregunta la enfermera

\- si, dígame cómo está ella?- pregunta Luka un tanto preocupado

\- logramos sacarle las balas y frenar el sangrado, va a estar bien- dise la enfermera

\- qué alivio - dise Luka suspirando

\- Ella es una chica muy afortunada - dise la enfermera

\- asi ? Y por qué ? - pregunta Luka

\- es muy afortunada de tener un novio como usted, que la cuide y se preocupe tanto por ella, ya casi no hay chicos como tú- dise la enfermera

\- que?!, no no, no se confunda, ella no es mi novia... es solo una conocida- dise Luka poniéndose algo rojo por la vergüenza

\- hay los jóvenes de hoy en día, por qué no entienden que el propósito de una relación es mostrar abiertamente cuánto se quieren - dise la enfermera retirándose

\- no pero si ella- habla Luka pero es interrumpido

\- Luka?..- escucha una voz femenina detrás de él.

El voltea y ve a Kate con una venda en su brazo, este último estaba sujetado con un cabestrillo.

\- estará bien, solo necesita tomar unos analgésicos para disminuir el dolor - dise un doctor que le entrega una receta médica a Luka, este a toma y la guarda en un bolsillo de su pantalón.

A los pocos minutos los 2 ya estaban fuera del hospital.

\- creo que este fue el día más raro en mi vida desde que fui Akumatizado - dise Luka rascándose la cabeza

\- lo...si...siento...- dise Kate, Luka voltea a verla algo extrañado por lo que dijo.

\- no te preocupes, no a pasado nada malo, dime, por qué en la mañana escapaste?, tuviste nervios por tu primer día de escuela?- pregunta Luka

\- yo...no...es...es...yo...no...Entiendo...que..dise...Luka - dise Kate con un poco de timidez

En eso el estómago de la joven castaña empieza a sonar, Luka la mira, ella solo se avergüenza por esto.

\- this is soo embaraced!( esto es tan embarazoso)- dise Kate muy avergonzada, Luka se sorprende al escucharla decir eso.

\- Ella habla inglés?, pero tal parece que entiende muy poco francés, esto va a ser algo difícil - piensa Luka

\- ven...con...migo - habla un poco torpe Luka, no estaba tan acostumbrado a "intentar " hablar inglés

\- que lo siga?- se pregunta Kate en su mente mientras que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto en casa de Adrien.

Marinette poco a poco iba despertando, abriendo levemente sus ojos, su visión era muy borrosa, después de unos cuantos minutos su visión se aclara, Marinette se talla un ojo, se sentía como cuando despertó en el hospital, con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza además de estar confundida.

\- Buenos "días" bella durmiente - dise una voz masculina, Marinette voltea a donde estaba esa voz y se sorprende aún más al ver a Adrien Agreste aún lado de ella, casi como la vez del hospital.

\- A...Adrien?- pregunta Marinette

-ya te sientes mejor verdad?- pregunta Adrien con algo de preocupación por ella

\- este si..- responde ella

\- que fue lo qué te pasó?- pregunta Adrien

\- yo, no lo recuerdo, estaba buscando a Kate - responde Marinette

\- se volvió a escapar? Y ahora por qué?- pregunta Adrien algo extrañado

\- no lo se, estábamos normal aún que por ir platicando chocó con Luka, y luego se fue - responde Marinette

\- qué raro - menciona Adrien

En un Flash Marinette recuerda que Luka se había ofrecido a ayudarla.

\- no puede ser!, Luka - dise Marinette y se levanta de golpe, al hacer esto se siente muy mareada y mejor vuelve a sentarse

\- Marinette, mejor no te esfuerces, parece ser que aún tienes secuelas por el golpe de hace rato, pero si necesitas que te pase algo dímelo - dise Adrien

\- necesito mi teléfono- dise Marinette muy seria

Adrien le pasa a Marinette su bolsa ella la abre pero se sorprende al no ver a Tikky a dentro pero intenta disimular su preocupación, ella toma el teléfono y mira que tenía a próximamente 50 llamadas perdidas de su madre, 20 de Alya, 5 de juleka y unas 10 de Luka, de todas esas las más recientes eran las de Luka.

\- creo que estoy en problemas- piensa Marinette.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Luka, él y su hermana se habían sentado a comer pero ahora con una pequeña acompañante.

\- entonces, le ayudaste a mamá a terminar la comida?- pregunta Luka a su hermana Juleka

\- si, que te parece?- pregunta juleka

Kate solo se le queda viendo algo confundida a los 2 hermanos, Kate toma una cuchara y toma un poco de la sopa que le habían servido como entrada, casi al instante su rostro se ilumina y un gran sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

\- is...de...delicious...( es delicioso)- dise Kate un poco tímida.

Luka y juleka voltean a verla y juleka sonríe.

\- pues muchas gracias- responde juleka en el idioma de Kate, dejando sorprendido a Luka.

\- como, puedes entenderla?- pregunta Luka algo extrañado

\- si, cuando éramos pequeños viajábamos mucho a Londres, pero parece ser que a ti no te pego tanto - dise juleka y ríe un poco

\- qué raro, casi no me acuerdo de eso - dise Luka algo extrañado y también come un poco de la sopa.

\- quizá tú y mamá deberían dejar de usar tanta sal- dise Luka con un ligero tono de desagrado

\- entonces no te la comas - responde juleka algo cortante, Luka solo se pone algo nervioso por el comentario de su hermana menor.

A los pocos minutos los 3 ya habían terminado de comer.

\- muchas gracias...en verdad...todo era delicioso..- dise Kate aún un poco tímida

\- si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos, no es así Luka?- pregunta juleka a su hermano

\- asi es, siempre serás bienvenida, siéntete como en casa - dise Luka con una sonrisa.

Por esa sonrisa del pelinegro un sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de Kate.

\- y...ma...Marinette..?- pregunta Kate

Juleka y su hermano se miran y luego la miran a ella.

\- no sabemos dónde se pudo meter - responde juleka, Kate baja la mirada algo desanimada.

\- pero seguro que no tarda en aparecerse, esa Marinette siempre desapareciendo y apareciendo - dise Luka con una fingida risa.

A los pocos segundos su teléfono suena, el mira quien era y ve que se trataba de Marinette, esto hace que él ponga cierta cara de nervios.

\- quien te está llamando?- pregunta juleka

Luka esconde su teléfono en su sudadera.

\- ah nadie. Es mamá. Seguro olvido algo, le contestare, en privado- dise Luka y sube corriendo las escaleras.

Las 2 chicas se quedan viendo algo confundidas y se encogen en hombros.

\- tú...hermano es...muy...extraño - dise Kate a Juleka

\- ah, gracias...- responde juleka.

Por otro lado Luka subió a cubierta conde le contestó el teléfono a Marinette.

\- hasta que contestas!, donde has estado?, está todo bien ?- pregunta Luka muy preocupado

\- si, no te preocupes por mi, no sé qué pasó, pero por alguna razón termine en casa de Adrien, pero estoy bien - responde Marinette

\- es bueno saber que estés segura con el- dise Luka aliviado

\- pero dime tuviste suerte, la encontraste?- pregunta Marinette

\- ah si la encontré, la traje a mi casa, pero si lo deseas puedo llevarla a la tuya - dise Luka

\- enserio?, es que no quiero causarte molestias- responde Marinette

\- no es ninguna molestia, te veo allá, ok?- pregunta Luka

\- si, está bien - responde Marinette y los 2 cuelgan el teléfono.

Luka vuelve a bajar y encuentra a Kate y juleka jugando a las cosquillas, la que iva ganando era Kate y juleka no podía dejar de reír.

\- Luka ayúdame!- pide juleka entre risas, el se hacerca a ambas.

\- Kate verdad?- pregunta Luka a la joven castaña, está se detiene al escuchar su nombre.

Kate mira a Luka y asiente con la cabeza, Luka extiende su mano a donde ella.

\- vamos, te llevaré con Marinette- dise Luka con su voz tranquila, y el sonrojo vuelve a aparecer en las mejillas de Kate y asiente con la cabeza.

Con algo de timidez toma la mano de Luka, cuando iso eso sintió como los latidos de su corazón se hicieron más fuertes, pero no entendía el por qué.

Por otro lado en la mancion agreste, Marinette ya estaba saliendo de esta y le agradecía a Nathalie y Adrien por cuídarla, ella sale y rápidamente corre rumbo a su casa.

Adrien sube a su habitación y en su mini juego de fútbol encuentra a Plagg hablando con otra Kwami pero color roja.

\- veo que te diviertes Plagg - dise Adrien

\- es que a pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que logramos hablar- responde plagg

\- aja, pero no se supone que ella debe estar con Marinette?- pregunta Adrien

Al escuchar eso Tikky y Plagg se quedan congelados.

\- lo sabes?!, desde cuándo ?- pregunta Tikky algo alarmada

\- desde hac días, pero eso no importa, deberías ir con ella - responde Adrien estando muy tranquilo

\- si, ya debería ir con ella- dise Tikky

\- nos vemos Plagg - dise Tikki con una leve sonrisa y se va volando de la mansión agreste.

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones de Londres.

La chica Bridgette estaba caminando por los pasillos, ella entra a una mini oficina y se sienta en el escritorio, ella ve unas muestras de ADN en la computadora.

\- maldición, esto es lento, si esto continúa así no podré tener la vacuna lista, desearía que hubiera una forma de acelerar esto - piensa Bridgette

en eso suena el teléfono de su oficina, ella lo toma y contesta.

\- oficina de Bridgette, que se le ofrece?- pregunta Bridgette

\- Bridgette Dupain Cheng, hasta que al fin te pude contactar!- dise una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

\- Felix Agreste?- pregunta Bridgette algo extrañada

\- el mismo jeje - dise la voz masculina

\- no lo puedo creer!, pero como me encontraste? An pasado 7 años desde la última vez que nos hablamos - dise Bridgette

\- tengo mis contactos, y me enteré de que en tu trabajo los investigadores An tenido problemas - dise Félix

\- Bueno algo así, uno de los "pacientes " escapó y otro está gravemente herido, escuché que pretenden someterlo a la inyección letal, para que ya no sufra - dise Bridgette bastante desanimada

\- Dudo que lo encuentren, por cierto escuche que el ejemplar está en la ciudad donde viven mi primo y tu hermana, es verdad?- pregunta Felix

\- asi parece, aún que yo realmente estoy más preocupada por Marinette, llevo 7 años sin ver a mi hermana - dise Bridgette un tanto triste

\- estoy seguro de que La volverás a ver, así como nosotros, nos volveremos a ver, muy pronto lo prometo - dise Felix

\- Gracias Felix, eso me tranquiliza - dise Bridgette

\- Bridgette?- dise Felix poniéndose serio derrepente

\- si? - pregunta ella

\- de ahora en adelante, deberías tener mucho cuidado con los que aparentan ser buenos, me atrevería decir que ya no te será posible confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en tu propia hermana - dise Félix

\- eso lo entiendo, pero me gustaria verla o minino háblar con ella - dise Bridgette

\- en estos momentos no es seguro ni para ti ni para ella que hablen - Responde Felix

\- pero- dise Bridgette

\- además eso podría ponerla en peligro y tú siempre intentaste mantenerla alejada de esto- responde Felix

\- Felix, por favor, necesito hablar con ella - dise Bridgette

Al otro lado de la línea se escucha un suspiro.

\- Voy a averiguar una manera de que conectes directamente con ella, sin involucrar a tus padres o a mi primo - responde Felix rendido

\- Gracias, siempre lo supe - dise Bridgette

\- qué cosa?- pregunta Felix

\- que debajo de esa máscara de Frialdad, escondias una gran bondad...


End file.
